


I Do Adore

by lancemcfuck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff Pure Fluff, Gay, Klance au, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), angsty confession, castle of lions is still uh There so shut up, im a slut for angst im So sorry, intense making out, lance is so oblivious, okay i lied a little bit of angst, shiro and matt are a thing question mark, this is like 4 months old i wrote in my notebook lmao, this is set in space, truth bug au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcfuck/pseuds/lancemcfuck
Summary: Keith is bitten by a bug that forces him to always tell the truth aka the 103985097820985093rd truth bug au





	I Do Adore

"Lance, Keith, you doing okay?" Shiro asked into the com. 

"I don't know, ask Keith," Lance muttered. 

"We are doing great, Shiro," Keith spat.

"This is a, clearly needed, bonding exercise! You two need to actually open up to each other and work together in order for this to work," Coran prompted cheerily. 

Lance mumbled something imperceptible. 

"What was that?" 

"I said, maybe I need a new partner!" 

"Lance, you and Keith just need to work together. Okay, everyone turn off your comms. We need to let Lance and Keith be alone," Allura stated. 

"B- Allura! Don't leave me alone with him!" Lance whined. 

The rest of the paladins' comms were already off, however, so no response came. 

"Fuck," Lance muttered. 

"Look, Lance, I'm just as happy about this as you are-"

"Oh yeah?! I bet I'm even more unhappy than you!" 

"Wh- I'm not making this a competition. I'm just saying we should try out best and d-"

"Do the mission, yes," Lance finished for him. 

God, Keith thought. Why the hell did he like this guy? Then he remembered all of the times Lance had been there for him or he saw Lance doing some cute shit and it all came back to him. 

"Just- god, let's get this over with." Keith trudged through the greenery surrounding them. At this point he just wanted to get whatever the hell they were getting and get back to the castle. 

Lance was definitely lagging. "Come on, Lance! Hurry up," Keith called back to him. 

"You're going too fast!"

"You sound like Luke Skywalker you're being so whiney, now hurry your ass up."

"Wait." Lance stopped. "Have you watched Star Wars"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Oh my god. You've watched Star Wars and the way I find out is by you dissing Luke Skywalker."

"He's whiney."

"How are we friends oh my quiznak, Keith!" 

Keith shrugged. "I'm only telling the truth."

"Luke Skywalker is not whiney."

"Either we can argue about something I'm clearly right about or we can focus on the mission."

"B-" 

"What the hell?" Keith slapped the back of his neck and looked around. "Something bit me!"

"Blah blah, I'm Keith, something bit me, I'm so emo," Lance mimicked. 

"I'm serious! Some bug or something bit me!" 

"Fine, fine, turn around let me see." 

"Oh, I'll turn around for you alright," Keith said in a low voice. He clamped a hand over his mouth. "Why in the fresh fuck did I say that? You can't kn-" Other hand.

Lance, however, was a blushing mess. "Um... Keith? What the hell? I know I'm a hot piece of ass but-"

"You know you are, Lance." Keith's eyes widened. "What the fuck? I need to stop fucking talking or else-" He forced his mouth to shut. 

Lance was staring at him. "What. The. Hell."

Keith didn't trust himself to say anything. 

"Okay... we have no way of communicating with the team so... we're either just gonna have to stay here or I can call my bike."

Keith held up two fingers. 

"Bike?" A nod. "Alright." 

Keith stayed silent. If he spoke he knew bad things would happen. Very, very, very bad things. Like, confessing-his-big-gay-crush-on-lance-to-lance type things. So he stayed silent until he saw Lance's bike coming. 

Lance straddled the bike, turning to look at Keith. Keith opened his mouth to say thank god but instead what came out was "I wish you'rd ride me like that." It took him a few seconds to realize what he said before Keith's face was as red as his lion. "Oh my god Lance I am so sorry I have no idea what the hell is going on." 

Lance, however, wasn't functioning. "I-uh-it-it's fine," he squeaked. 

The ride was silent. Lance was buzzing with questions. Was he going to ask them? Hell no. Never. But once they got back to the castle he was going to need to know why Lance was acting like a fourteen year old fuckboy. Not to mention the fact Lance was trying his absolute hardest not to get turned on by this. The ride was extremely awkward and tense. Normally, Lance would be teasing Keith or making playful banter. But now? He felt weird. This was not the time for teasing. 

Luckily, they made it to the castle without anymore incidents. As soon as they arrived, Lance rushed Keith into the building. "Uh, so Keith got bitten by something and uh... now he's acting like a fuckboy." Pidge arched an eyebrow. "Uh, Lance, buddy, what exactly do you-" 

"I'll be your fuckboy," Keith mumbled.

Pidge had to stifle a laugh. "Oh... my god. This is absolutely hilarious!" Shiro shot her a look. "Uh... I mean terrible. So, so terrible." Lance groaned. "Come on, there's gotta be something we can do. Pidge?" Everyone turned to look at her. "C'mon, Pidge can't do everything," Keith said. He looked incredibly embarrassed. "Wait- no-" 

Allura and Coran were whispering about something. "Would you like to share with the class?" Keith spat loudly. He, once again, looked incredibly embarrassed. "Keith was bitten by a worlbroth." 

"What the fuck is that."

"A truth bug, kind of. If it bites you, its venom will cause you to say every thought that comes in your head. And almost act... drunk?" Keith's face fell, his eye widening. "What the shit- that can not happen. Shiro come on help me out dude. Pidge? Allura? You guys know what's wrong with this- wait no you don't I'm an idiot I'm like su-" Shiro was the one to clap a hand over Keith's mouth this time. "Okay, Keith, let's just not talk, yes?" Keith nodded. "Allura, Coran, how can we make him... not like this?"

Allura and Coran exchanged a look. "Uh, it will wear off. Eventually..." 

"How eventually?!" 

"Like.... how eventually?"

"Um, around forty eight hours?" Pidge winced as she said it. Even she felt bad for Keith at this point. "Forty eight motherfucking hours? Do you know how many fuck ups I can do!" Keith was a wreck, his head in his hands. "Alright Keith, let's uh... get you to your room?" Keith nodded meakly. "Okay, uh, Pidge, Allura, Coran? You guys try and find out a way to speed this process up. I'll take-"

"Nope, nope, n-n-n-n-nope. I'm taking Keith back to his room. I was the one who got him in this mess anyways, plus it's not like he's going to do anything to me." Shiro glanced at Keith. "Um- actually Lance-" Lance shushed him. "I'll take care of him. You can't change my mind." Lance was already leading a stumbling Keith away, who looked back at Shiro helplessly. "Shiro don't let me go you'll know what'll happen with-" his words were cut off, thank god, as Lance steered him into the next hallway.

"So, truth bug eh? I bet I could get so much stuff out of you! Learn about your crush, your tragic anime backstory. You're emo, you gotta have one of those. Who knows! Maybe I'll even find out why you're so emo." 

"Oh, you'll definitely find out my crush considering that..." 

"CONSIDERING WHAT?! OH MY QUIZNAK TELL ME KEITH!" Lance looked extremely excited. "Spill the tea." 

"The tea? That's so dumb." Lance opened Keith's door with his foot. "C'mon Keithy, let's get you in bed so you can sleep off this truth bug or whatever. That's what 'Lura said would be good." 

"Because you always do what she says," Keith said sarcastically. Lance looked at him weirdly. "And what does that mean?" Lance asked, genuinely unsure. "Y'know, your huge crush on her." Keith was slurring now. "I wouldn't say I have a crush on her," Lance drawled. "You do and it's sooo annoying." 

"Annoying?! God, Keith, you get even meaner when you're injected with truth-bug ven- oh." Lance furrowed his brows. "I am NOT being mean. I am simply trying to hide the fact that uh-" Keith lost his train of thought. "I dunno. Anyways. I'm gonna sleep. You should stay in here with me." A look of surprise appeared on Lance's face. "Wh- why? Me? Keith, you hate me." Keith let out a grunt of disapproval. "I definitely don't hate you. You're just too oblivious for your own good." Lance looked confused, now. "Wh-"

"Just stay in here with me, Lancey. Pleeeease?" 

Lance swallowed. "Um, sure, yeah. I will." Keith plopped into his bed, patting the spot next to him for Lance. "C'mon, Lanceyy. Come sleep with me." Keith winked before his face turned red and he clamped a hand over his face. "Oh my god Lance please don't take anything I say seriously-" Lance, however, could barely keep a straight... anything, for that matter. "Um.. yeah. Yep, right." He sat down gingerly next to Keith before Keith pulled Lance down in a lying down position. 

"I never thought this would happen," Keith mumbled before promptly passing out.

Lance looked down at the boy next to him, sleeping peacefully. Lance felt a tick of... something in his chest. He smiled down at Keith and kissed his forehead as gently as possible. 

\----------------------------------------------------

When Keith woke up, the first thing he said was "that was one butt-fucking weird dream" extremely loudly. Lance, of course, woke up at this and muttered a "Keith, what the fuck was that?" Keith looked up, surprised he had said it until he remembered what had happened. "Fuck. I forgot about that." Keith facepalmed. "Well, time to not talk the entire day or else I will fuck everything up." Lance chuckled to himself. "You should just go back to sleep, dude." Keith shook his head adamantly. "Nope, gotta train, Lance." 

"Keith, jesus christ, you gotta take some time off. You can't always train! That's like, not possible. Ever." Keith rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go train now. See you later?" Keith said suggestively. "I mean just- see you later. Bye, Lance-" and with that, he was off to the training room. The training simulator started and he got out his bayard, fixing his stance immediately. 

He fought hard, trying to forget about... everything. Literally everything. Especially waking up in Lance's arms. Another blow to the training bot. He defeated it quite easily after that, his chest heaving. 

After he exited the room, he went back down the hall to where Allura and Coran were trying to figure out a way to get him back to normal. 

"Where we at, y'all, we gotta figure this shit out." He sighed at his wording, not giving a single flying fuck anymore. "Well, we think we have figured it out. But the paladins need to go out on a mission, you included, Keith. Luckily, I think that you're okay to go out. It's quite a simple mission, there's just two people who need some help getting their ship started." Keith nodded while Allura broadcasted to the rest of the paladins that they were going on a mission. 

The paladins suited up, getting in their designated lions and making their way to the planet where they needed to help. Keith turned his com off, but made sure to still be able to hear his friends. They landed, immediately seeing the pair. "Nyma and Rolo need help. You guys just need to help get their ship running." 

"Why the fuck should we help them? They're probably gonna steal our shit." Keith was extremely grateful that his comm was off right then. They all disembarked, each going over to see what to do to help. "Oh, Voltron! Oh we are so grateful you guys are here," the girl, Nyma, said. 

"Yeah, no problemo. What's up with it?" 

"It just won't start. Luckily our radio was still working and we were able to get a hold of you," Rolo explained. Lance was the first to approach Nyma. "Oh come on Lance, don't flirt with her too," Keith spat. A blush appeared on Lance's face. "I-I wasn't going to!" he stammered. 

"Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and I will help Rolo with the engine. Lance, you help Nyma with the other stuff," Shiro ordered. 

"Yes, sir," Keith said sarcastically. Pidge had to stifle her laughter. They all dispersed and went to their designated person, Lance looking particularly smug to be able to be with Nyma. Keith looked at him jealously, not even caring that the rest of the paladins could see him. He stalked his way grumpily towards the engine of the ship. 

Meanwhile, however, Lance and Nyma were talking. Just talking, Lance made sure of it. 

Back with the rest of the paladins, they easily found the problem. Just a simple wire disconnected from the engine. Once they had finished it, they all went back over to where Lance and Nyma were talking. "Keith, go tell Lance to get his ass back to his lion." Keith nodded and walked over to where Nyma and Lance were...

kissing.

Where they were kissing. Keith's eyes widened before he turned and ran to his lion. He didn't care. Lance can kiss whoever the hell he wanted to. 

Keith ran to his lion. He heard Shiro say something into the comms and Keith spat out "he can kiss whoever the hell he wants" before turning it off and flying back to the castle without a word. He parked Red and stormed to his room, muttering strings of swears as he walked. 

He heard people milling around his door. Shiro talking. A muffled "OW!" from someone who sounded a lot like Lance. Keith let out a "fuck you!" very, very loudly. He groaned, covering his head with a pillow. He heard the door open. 

"Uh, Keith?" 

Keith looked up, his eyes narrowed. "Lance, I don't care. I don't care anymore. Do whatever you want. I. Don't. Care." He turned his back. 

"Keith, look. I didn't kiss her." Keith scoffed. "I didn't! I swear I didn't." Lance took a deep breath. "I was telling her about you. And I guess she saw you coming and then she just.. kissed me." Keith turned around. "Well it looked a lot like you were enjoying it." Lance looked sheepish. "Keith, c'mon, you know that a kiss is a kiss." When he saw Keith did not look amused, he quickly backtracked. "I'm kidding! Jesus, I'm kidding. Why are you so worked up about this, anyways? It's not like you haven't seen me kiss someone before." 

Keith groaned. "Come on Lance, how fucking oblivious can you be?"

"Oblivi- wh-"

"I'm literally in love with you! I have been for years. And, I dunno, seeing you kiss so many people finally got to me I guess." 

Lance looked shellshocked. "I'm not even going to try and stop this stupid truth thing anymore it's just a part of me for the next twelve hours I don't give a fuck. So now it's all on the table, I guess, so go tell everyone or whatever I don't care." 

"Keith." Keith looked at the floor. "Keith, look at me. Please." Keith looked up, finally, his eyes brimming with tears. "Look. I know that I've, er, kissed a lot of girls. And flirted with a lot of girls. I am quite the ladies man." He winked, trying to lighten the mood before clearing his throat. "But that's because I was trying to get over you. This stupid rival thing has made me closer to you, and even it wasn't the way I wanted I was still closer to you. Which I adored more than I should have." Keith was now watching Lance speak with wide eyes. "Okay, what I'm trying to get at is that I feel the same way. But about you." 

"You actually like me like that? Like you're not kidding? Or joking? Because I swear to god Lance if you aren't I think I will explode with happiness."

Lance chuckled. "No I am not joking. I really, really like you. A lo-"

Lance was interrupted by the feeling of Keith's lips on his. Keith was kissing sloppily, they could both admit it, but Lance couldn't help but kiss back as hard as possible. Keith was kissing passionately, years of build up all into this one kiss. They were extremely lucky the door was closed considering how fucking loud they were being. Lots of muttered names, a few curse words here and there, and a lot of moaning. Lance inched his hand up Keith's shirt, rubbing slow circles on his back. Keith pressed into the touch, his eyes fluttering open before moaning Lance's name softly. 

They kissed for a long time until their lips were sore and they could no longer feel their legs. Keith pulled back. "Okay Lance, that was the hottest thing that I have ever partaken in and I can not believe that we just actually kissed I've daydreamed about this for years. Like so many years. And not gonna lie I have jer-" he cut himself off at that. Lance was smiling softly towards Keith. "What're you looking at?" 

"The hickey on you neck."

"LANCE OH MY GOD PIDGE IS GONNA MAKE FUN OF US FOREV-"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding that's for later." 

"Wait later-"

"We're dating now. Wait we are, right? We are dating right?"

"Yeah, I'd hope so considering we just had the hottest makeout session I have ever witnessed." Lance snorted. "Good to know. Y'know, I should've gotten you bitten by a truth bug much earlier." 

"I really would rather this have never happened but yeah that's true if it had gotten us together that would've been absolutely wonderful, actually. I would've loved it if we have. Dude I used to sit behind you at the garrison so that I could see you more often without seeming weird which y'know sounds weird now that I'm saying it out loud."

Lance was a blushing mess. "Wow. Holy shit. That is the cutest thing I have ever heard."

"I beg to differ you are the cutest thing ever and I hate this bug now I am supposed to be edgy and it is not edgy to say that you're edgy-"

Lance shut him up with a kiss as they both collapsed backwards onto Keith's bed, not breaking the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i started this back in july when i wasn't allowed to have my laptop or phone at night so i would stay up until 4 am writing lmao and never finished this !!! so i hope y'all enjoyed this terrible fic
> 
> also: take a shot every time a fic uses nyma lmao


End file.
